Il filo rosso del destino
by Sophie Morisawa
Summary: Durante il ritiro estivo in Italia, Genzo presta soccorso a una ragazza, scoprendo solo in seguito che si tratta di Asia Leoni, figlia dell’allenatore della Nazionale Giapponese. Inizialmente entrambi cercheranno di negare la forte attrazione, ma finiranno per innamorarsi irrimediabilmente l’uno dell’altra.


Capitolo 1

Genzo incontra Asia

Non sarei mai dovuta andare a fare shopping in centro da sola. L'autobus sul quale sono salita, arriva solo all'inizio di Viale degli Aurighi e non lo percorre tutto. Accidenti. Guardo l'enorme strada non asfaltata che porta al ritiro sportivo. Adesso capisco perchè si chiama così.

Attraverso e guardo su entrambi i lati del viale, ma non c'è nessuna fermata di autobus dove poter prendere una coincidenza. Non mi resta che chiamare mio padre perchè mandi qualcuno a prendermi, anche se mi farà una bella lavata di capo.

Guardo l'orologio: sono le cinque e mezzo passate, e devo ancora prepararmi per la cena di benvenuto in onore dei calciatori che sono qui per il ritiro estivo.

Mi vibra il telefono nella borsa. Ecco mio padre che mi chiama, puntuale come un orologio svizzero. Anzi, giapponese d'adozione.

"Asia, stai ancora svaligiando tutti i negozi di Milano? Lo sai che ore sono?"

"Ciao papà! Scusa! Ho.. sbagliato autobus" mi mordo un labbro "Pensavo mi portasse fino alla fine del Viale e invece no. Ehm.. Puoi venire a prendermi per favore?" stringo gli occhi aspettandomi una sfuriata, ma invece sento solo preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"Non mi piace che tu stia in giro da sola, non siamo a Tokyo. E per giunta questa è un'area di campagna dove non c'è niente" espira spazientito "Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto farti accompagnare dall'autista.. Aspetta.." sento che parla con qualcuno e poi torna a rivolgersi a me "Per il momento io non posso allontanarmi perchè sto per entrare in riunione con il team dell'Hamburg, ma mando immediatamente qualcuno a prenderti. Dimmi dove sei esattam.." Silenzio.

Guardo lo schermo del telefono pensando che sia caduta la linea e invece no. Si è scaricata la batteria. Attacco il caricabatterie portatile ma è fuori uso anche quello.

Guardo in lontananza l'edificio del ritiro sportivo e poi le due buste piene di vestiti che ho in mano. Sospiro. Non è poi così lontano, ma mi ci vorrà mezz'ora con le mie zeppe Miu Miu. Spero che mio padre abbia capito dove sono e che mi mandi qualcuno presto. Nel frattempo non mi resta che incamminarmi.

Mi chino un attimo per sistemare il cinturino delle scarpe, ma sento il rumore di un'auto alle mie spalle e mi fermo. Pensavo che arrivasse qualcuno dal camp. Mi risollevo per guardare l'auto e aspetto che rallenti, ma non appena intravedo il tizio alla guida, mi rendo conto che non può essere la persona mandata da mio padre.

Mi mette i brividi solo guardarlo. Stringo la borsa sulla spalla e le buste di vestiti in mano.

"Ciao bellezza, vuoi un passaggio?" mi sorride perfidamente il tipo, mostrandomi tutti i denti neri, nonostante debba avere una ventina d'anni. Butta la cicca di sigaretta vicino ai miei piedi. Indietreggio all'istante "No, grazie. Stanno venendo a prendermi" faccio senza alcuna convinzione nella voce.

"Ah si?" fa ironico spegnendo il motore dall'auto e scendendo. Mi passa la vita davanti. Stringo ancora di più la mia borsa e deglutisco nervosamente.

Guardo in una delle due buste il mio nuovo meraviglioso abito nero Armani Exchange. Non lo indosserò mai perchè questo adesso mi violenta e mi uccide.

Mi si avvicina mentre io continuo a indietreggiare "Che ci fa una bambolina come te, tutta sola soletta? Vuoi vedere che è il destino che ci ha fatto incontrare?" ride in modo così orripilante che gli viene pure la tosse. Se non fossi così congelata dalla paura, lo prenderei in giro.

"Non credo nel destino" faccio mentre scorgo una figura proveniente dal campus, correre nella mia direzione. Ma neanche quella può essere la persona mandata da mio padre perchè non mi manderebbe mai nessuno a piedi.

Perfetto. Adesso verrò violentata e fatta a pezzettini non da uno, ma da due malviventi.

Forse però prima di essere uccisa potrei chiedere loro il permesso di indossare il mio nuovo abito Armani. Mio Dio. La paura mi fa pensare alle cose più assurde.

"Vieni, andiamoci a fare un bel giro" mi afferra il polso mentre la sagoma che corre sembra aver improvvisamente aumentato la velocità con cui corre ed è sempre più vicina.

"Non mi toccare!" urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo mentre mollo le buste per terra e cerco di divincolarmi. Ma questo individuo è enorme ed è davvero ben messo. Non riuscirò mai a liberarmi.

"Dai che ci divertiamo, guarda che sono bravo!" insiste ridendo e tentando di tirarmi verso l'auto.

"Lasciami immediatamente!!" urlo con le lacrime agli occhi. É la mia fine.

"Take your hands off her immediately!" (trad: Toglile immediatamente le mani di dosso) grida una voce alle mie spalle.

Il tipaccio guarda dietro di me e allenta la presa. Ne approffito per liberarmi. Mi giro anch'io lentamente e osservo il ragazzo che si trova alle mie spalle, dai piedi alla testa. Ha il Bundesadler, lo stemma della Gemania sulla tuta, ma è asiatico. Ed anche terribilmente bello, ma non credo sia la considerazione più adatta da fare al momento. Guarda me e poi il malvivente.

"Is everything ok?" (Va tutto bene?) mi chiede in inglese, ma adesso, riconosco chiaramente l'accento giapponese.

"No" faccio con un filo di voce scuotendo la testa. Potrei rispondergli in giapponese senza alcun problema, visto che è la mia madrelingua, ma al momento, sono troppo terrorizzata per farlo.

"Come here" (Vieni qui) mi tende la mano. So che anche lui è un perfetto sconosciuto, ma decido di fidarmi del mio istinto e metto la mia mano nella sua. Ci becchiamo entrambi una scossa terribile e gliela lascio immediatamente. Lo strafig..ehm, il ragazzo, è sorpreso quanto me, ma mi riprende immediatamente per il polso e mi tira accanto a lui.

"Che vuoi Cinese? Fatti gli affari tuoi e torna alla corsa" fa il delinqunte tentando di toccarmi, ma il ragazzo sbarra prontamente un braccio davanti a me e glielo impedisce. Poi mi fa cenno con la testa di mettermi dietro di lui con fare protettivo. Non sono abituata ad obbedire agli ordini di nessuno, a parte mio padre, ma l'istinto mi spinge a dar retta a questo ragazzo.

"I'm not chinese, I am Japanese" (Sono giapponese, non cinese) gli risponde. Sono sicura che non parli italiano, ma a quanto pare, deve aver capito la parte in cui il brutto ceffo ha dato del cinese.

Guardo il suo profilo dalla mia nuova prospettiva e ho come l'impressione che il mio cuore perda un battito. È terribilmente attraente. Mi do immediatamente uno schiaffo mentale per aver fatto ancora una volta una considerazione così fuori luogo in questo momento e mi stringo d'istinto dietro di lui.

"Senti, non m'interessa se sei alto e muscoloso.. Bruce Lee. Ti consiglio di farti gli affari tuoi, se ci tieni ai tuoi occhi a mandorla" cerca di spingerlo indietro con una mano, ma il ragazzo gli afferra prontamente il polso e lo spinge in avanti.

Indietreggio impaurita perchè qui va a finire male.

Il tipaccio cerca di colpirlo al volto, ma lui lo precede e gli molla un pugno in viso così forte, da farlo finire per terra.

"Mio Dio!" urlo perchè è la prima volta che assisto a una scena del genere dal vivo.

Il ragazzo si volta verso di me e mi si avvicina scuotendo su e giù la mano con la quale lo ha colpito.

"Everything is ok, don't worry" (Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti) mi fa tentando di rassicurarmi.

"Everything is ok?!" ripeto ironica "Ha.. hai appena steso quel tipo!" inizio a parlare in giapponese senza riflettere "Come fa ad essere tutto ok?"

Il ragazzo smette di agitare la mano e sgrana gli occhi su di me. Scuote appena la testa e mi guarda incredulo "Parli la mia lingua?" mi chiede completamente stordito.

"Attento alle spalle!" grido accorgendomi del fatto che mentre stiamo discutendo, il tizio si è rialzato e lo sta aggredendo vigliaccamente da dietro. A causa mia, il ragazzo si distrae e si becca un pugno nel fianco.

Invece di farsi male però, si gonfia ancora più di rabbia e molla prima un pugno allo stomaco e poi una testata al delinquente, facendolo finire ancora una volta a tappeto. Si passa un braccio sulla fronte che sono sicura debba fargli un male cane, ma non si ferma e lo prende per il collo della maglietta trascinandolo verso di me. Nel frattempo una macchina si sta avvicinando a tutta velocità verso di noi.

"Tell her you're sorry!" (Chiedile scusa) gli urla facendolo inginocchiare ai miei piedi.

Ho i miei dubbi che l'individuo parli inglese, ma credo il tono minaccioso del ragazzo giapponese, funga da traduzione simultanea.

"Scu.. scusa" fa infatti quello terrorizzato con un filo di voce. Dopodichè lo sbatte sul portabagagli della sua auto. Estrae il telefono dalla tasca della tuta e scatta una foto a lui e alla targa.

"Prova a rifare una cosa del genere e ti faccio sbattere dentro, chiaro?" gli dice in giapponese. Il tizio ovviamente, non può fare altro che annuire. S'infila in auto dolorante e mette in moto per poi filare via, mentre l'altra auto sta accostando accanto a noi.

"Asia!" fa una voce dall' interno della vettura. Non appena apre la portiera, lo riconosco immediatamente.

"Mister Mikami!" faccio sollevata mentre mi corre incontro.

"Genzo!" fa poi rivolgendosi al ragazzo che mi sta raggiungendo "Cos'è successo?" fa il coach guardandoci entrambi.

"Quell'individuo ha cercato di aggredirla" fa il ragazzo che so ora corrispondere al nome di Genzo. Mi viene accanto, mentre mi guarda con sguardo interrogativo.

"Oh Santo Cielo" fa il Signor Mikami mettendomi le mani sulle spalle e ispezionandomi "Stai bene? Ti ha fatto del male?"

Scuoto la testa con decisione, tirando su col naso "Non mi sono fatta niente.. Perchè lui è arrivato appena in tempo" guardo Genzo mentre si passa ancora il dorso della mano sul sopracciglio sanguinante.

Il Mister scuote la testa passandosi una mano sul viso "Sei stata davvero fortunata che il destino abbia voluto che Genzo passasse di qui"

Il destino. Fino a qualche minuto fa non ci credevo.

Lo guardo. Mi guarda.

"Come fa a conoscere questa ragazza, Mister?" Genzo chiede sempre più confuso.

"Ti spiego tutto in macchina, forza salite. É tardi e tuo padre è preoccupato da morire" si dirige verso il SUV nero abbadondonato in mezzo alla strada. Sto per seguirlo ma stavo quasi per dimenticare i miei acquisti. Non mi era mai capitato in tutta la mia vita che mi scordassi dei miei vestiti.

"Aspetti un attimo!" gli dico allontanandomi per recuperare le buste. Genzo incrocia le braccia e si ferma ad osservarmi perplesso, mentre mi chino a prederle da terra. Mi accorgo del suo sguardo e alzo gli occhi al cielo "Oh andiamo!"sbuffo "Non pretenderai che lasci i miei abiti nuovi qui?"

Sul suo viso si fa largo un piccolo sorriso. Mi tremano le gambe e mi si secca la gola. É bello da morire.

"Sali in auto, ci penso io" mi fa con un cenno della testa avvicinandosi e prendendomi i pacchi dalle mani, ma ci becchiamo un'altra scossa.

"Accidenti" fa sorpreso "Sei davvero elettrica, eh?"

"O magari sei tu ad esserlo" gli rispondo mettendomi le mani sui fianchi.

Scuote la testa e stavolta sorride di un sorriso pieno. Mi si contorce tutto lo stomaco e mi s'impenna il battito cardiaco. Mio Dio. Nemmeno Eiji mi ha mai fatto questo effetto.

"Andiamo" s'incammina invitandomi con lo sguardo a seguirlo. Mi fermo un attimo, perchè è come se mi stesse dando ordini ancora una volta. E ancora una volta, mi ritrovo a dargli ascolto e lo affianco.

"Mi fa davvero senso parlarti in giapponese, lo sai?" accenna un altro piccolo sorriso, ma ormai tanto, ho tutte le budella aggrovigliate.

"Se preferisci possiamo parlare in italiano, ho visto che lo parli fluentemente" faccio ironica. Si ferma a guardarmi intrigato e questa volta, sorridiamo insieme.

"Forza ragazzi, è tardi!" ci incita il coach visto che siamo praticamente rimasti imbambolati senza rendercene conto.

Genzo si porta entrambi i pacchi in una mano e mi apre la portiera posteriore dell'auto con l'altra, invitandomi a salire.

Non mi aspettavo proprio maniere del genere da uno che fa a pugni in quel modo.

"Grazie" faccio sentendomi i suoi occhi sulla schiena mentre salgo. Mi faccio di lato, e lascio che si sieda accanto a me. Guardo ancora il taglio sul suo sopracciglio destro.

"Stai ancora sanguinando" osservo cercando il mio mini asciugamano nella borsa.

"Non è niente" fa lui minimizzando la cosa, passandosi ancora la manica della felpa sulla fronte.

"Si può sapere come diavolo ha fatto quel tipo a colpirti?" gli chiede Mikami san estremamente sorpreso, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

Genzo mi indica con un cenno del capo "Si è messa a parlare in giapponese dal nulla e mi ha distratto" fa divertito tirando giù la zip della felpa ormai lurida di sangue e togliendosela, rivela degli enormi bicipiti. Deglutisco nervosamente a quella vista, ma mi riprendo immediatamente per rispondere alla sua provocazione.

"Quindi è colpa mia se quell'individuo ti ha colpito?" faccio indignata.

Mi guarda interdetto ma allo stesso tempo ancora più divertito dalla mia reazione "Ho solo detto che mi hai distratto. Altrimenti quell'imbecille non sarebbe stato in grado nemmeno di sfiorarmi" fa con una punta di arroganza. Beh, a giudicare dal suo fisico, non posso fare altro che credergli.

"Non preoccuparti Asia. Genzo è un attaccabrighe ed è abituato a fare a pugni con i suoi compagni di squadra, solo che è estremamente raro che le prenda" ride il coach Mikami.

"Comuque, Asia" cambia tono di voce "non dovresti andare in giro senza batteria nel telefono, tuo padre era terribilmente preoccupato. Tieni chiamalo" mi porge il suo cellulare e lo accetto, scegliendo sulla rubrica il numero di mio padre.

"Lo so" ammetto "mi si è scaricata proprio poco fa"

"É parecchio irresponsabile andare in giro col telefono scarico, non credi?" fa Genzo all'improvviso. Mi volto a guardarlo scioccata, ma continua imperterrito "Dovresti saperlo che non è il caso di girare da sola in una zona rurale come questa" continua con lo sguardo severo. Adesso non ho dubbi sul fatto che mi stia rimproverando.

Mi riempio all'istante di rabbia e stringo il mio mini asciugamano quasi a volerlo strappare "Lo so bene! È la prima volta che mi succede una cosa del genere!" gli urlo in faccia.

"Basta così, ragazzi!" ci interrompe Mikami con un leggero divertimento nella voce "Genzo, è vero. Asia non è una ragazza irresponsabile, suo padre l'ha tirata su per bene. A proposito, lo sai di chi è figlia, vero?"

"A dire il vero non ci siamo nemmeno presentati" fa guardandomi interessato.

Nel frattempo però mi accorgo che sullo schermo del telefono che ho in mano, mio padre ha accettato la chiamata. Rispondo. Gli parlo e lo rassicuro mentre Genzo continua a guardarmi con fare inquisitorio.

"Signor Mikami, mio padre vuole parlarle un attimo" faccio passandogli il telefono.

"Ah.. Metti il vivavoce per favore" fa lui.

"Sta guidando.. È imprudente parlare al telefono mentre lo fa, non credi?" mi fa Genzo fingendosi serio, ma poi scoppia a ridere. Ok. Adesso si sta palesemente prendendo gioco di me.

Lo guardo rabbiosa mentre metto il vivavoce e lascio che Mikami parli con mio padre. Non appena però Genzo sente che si parlano in giapponese e coglie il nome di mio padre, strabuzza gli occhi.

"Alberto?" fa guardandomi scioccato per un attimo "Sei la figlia di Alberto Leoni?"

"Proprio così" annuisco orgogliosa mentre Mister Mikami chiude la chiamata. Genzo resta incredulo in silenzio per qualche istante e poi si rivolge al Mister.

"É la figlia dell'allenatore?" gli chiede conferma scosso. Sembra quasi aver visto un fantasma.

"Esattamente, quindi trattala bene" il coach mi fa l'occhiolino "Asia, lui invece è Genzo Wakabayashi, il portiere dell'Hamburg"

"Davvero tu sei Wakabayashi?" mi volto a guardarlo sbigottita. Anche io ho sentito molto parlare di lui. Così questo è il famoso Super Great Goal Keeper.

Non avevo idea che fosse così dannatamente bello. Non mi ero mai preoccupata di guardare le sue foto. Dovrebbe avere la mia età, eppure è già sotto contratto con una squadra di serie. Deve essere davvero formidabile.

E attraente, aggiunge una stupida remota vocina nella parte posteriore del mio cervello, fino a quando lui non interrompe la valanga di pensieri.

"Vedo che sai chi sono" fa con tono presuntuoso "Anche tu devi trattarmi bene quindi" aggiunge con quel dannato sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Estremamente attraente, aggiunge vocina e non riesco a trattenere il sorriso io stessa.

"Abbassa la testa" gli dico con tono di comando, guardandogli il sopracciglio ancora sanguinante. Mi guarda ambiguamente. Non deve essere abituato agli ordini nemmeno lui, il signorino.

"Lascia che ti pulisca la ferita.. come ringraziamento" gli faccio ancora cenno con la mano di chinarsi e finalmente si decide. Verso un po' d'acqua dalla mia bottiglietta d'acqua sul mio mini asciugamano rosso, mentre abbassa la testa alla mia altezza, i suoi occhi fissi sui miei. Dio. Ha dei lineamente stupendi.

E un profumo meravigioso, nonostante stesse facendo jogging. Gli sfioro appena la fronte e ci becchiamo la terza scarica elettrica.

"Sei pericolosa, eh?" sorride. Cielo. L'avrò anche scampata bella prima con quel delinquente, ma adesso rischio davvero di morire d'infarto se non la smette di guardarmi e sorridermi a quel modo.

Guardo la piccola ferita sul suo sopracciglio e poi i suoi occhi. Sono neri, profondi, di quelli che non lasciano trapelare niente e non ti danno scampo "Anche tu" mormoro scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte e prendendolo completamente in contropiede con quel mio gesto. Smette immediatamente di sorridere ed inizio a tamponargli il sopracciglio.

Mi lascia fare senza muoversi, ma il suo guardo è inchiodato su di me.

"Sei davvero molto giapponese" mi dice sottovoce, le sue labbra a pochi centimetri dalle mie. Cerco di mantenere il sangue freddo.

"Intendi il mio aspetto?" rispondo quando mi torna la voce.

"No, quello direi che non lo è affatto" mette particolare enfasi sulla parola affatto. "Intendo il fatto che hai con te un mini asciugamano della Burberry" fa indicandolo e ritrovando il sorriso. Sorrido anch'io.

"Un attimo prima litigate e ora state già flirtando?" ride Mister Mikami.

"Io non sto affatto flirtando!" mi sento avvampare tutto inseme e mi affretto a finire di pulirgli la ferita.

"Giù le mani da Asia, Genzo o il coach Leoni ti caccia dal ritiro" scherza il coach "é tremendamente geloso della sua unica figlia"

Genzo non sembra affatto preoccupato dal commento e risponde con nonchalance "Veramente sono le sue mani ad essere addosso a me" fa guardandomi dritto negli occhi mentre pronuncia quella frase. Gli tolgo immediatamente le mani dalla fronte mentre sono sicura di essere diventata rossa come un pomodoro.

Mi carico, pensando a qualcosa di pungente da controbattergli, ma mi viene in mente solo una cosa "Baka!" (Stupido in giapponese) gli urlo in faccia, mollandogli il mini asciugamano in mano e voltandomi verso il finestrino.

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere divertiti.

"Ti ho appena salvato la vita e darmi dello stupido è il tuo modo di ringraziarmi?" sento la voce di Genzo dietro di me.

Accidenti. Ha ragione. Sono io la stupida. Mi volto lentamente a guardarlo e abbasso lo sguardo imbarazzata, cercando le parole. Quando lo risollevo su di lui, non ha più l'espressione beffarda di prima sul volto.

"Hai ragione, scusami" annuisco "Grazie mille per avermi soccorso.. Wakabayashi san" aggiungo pronunciando il suo nome lentamente. S'irrigidisce all'istante e sembra persino imbarazzarsi "Non preoccuparti, Scherzavo. Non devi ringraziarmi" distoglie lo sguardo dal mio ed è il suo turno di guardare fuori dal finestrino.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere così formale con Genzo. É abituato ad essere chiamato per nome, poichè vive in Germania da tre anni" fa Mikami.

Non vive in Giappone. Questa notizia mi turba all'istante. Questo vuol dire che quando io, tra tre settimane, tornerò a Tokyo, lui non lo farà.

"Allora.." faccio scacciando quel pensiero dalla mente ".. Grazie, Genzo san" (San: suffisso onorifico in giapponese)

Mio Dio. Adoro pronunciare il suo nome.

"Non c'è bisogno nemmeno del san" borbotta lui stesso cercando di non sembrare imbarazzato.

"A quanto pare però essere chiamato per nome da una bella ragazza, ti fa un effetto diverso dal solito, eh Genzo?" ride Mikami san "Asia, forse dovresti tornare a chiamarlo Wakabayashi" aggiunge divertito.

"Non dica sciocchezze, Mister Mikami!" fa Genzo alzando un po' la voce e stringendo il mio asciugamano in un pugno. Sorrido appena, compiaciuta dalla sua reazione.

Non appena arriviamo al ritiro, scende subito dall'auto. Penso stia correndo via senza neanche salutarmi, e invece fa il giro della vettura per venire ad aprirmi la portiera. Allora non era solo un' impressione. Genzo ha davvero delle buone maniere. Deve provenire da una buona famiglia.

"Grazie" sto per accettare la sua mano, ma ci ripenso "Niente scossa, mi raccomando" scherzo. Adesso non sembra più imbarazzato ed è tornato a sorridere. Il cuore mi scalpita nel petto come non mai.

Mi prende la mano con decisione, e questa volta non succede niente. Ne sono sorpresa, ma lui non sembra esserlo

"Ho capito il segreto, sai?" fa mentre scendo e me lo ritrovo davanti. É davvero alto.

"Se ci sfioriamo, prendiamo la scossa" mormora lasciandomi un attimo la mano "Ma se te la prendo con decisione" lo fa di nuovo "Siamo salvi".

Salvi dice lui. Guardo il suo bel viso e non mi sono mai sentita così persa in tutta la vita. Poi noto un filo che pende dal mio mini asciugamano che si è attorcigliato attorno al suo mignolo. Lo tiro via, ma me lo prende di mano. Ci guardiamo.

No, no. È impossibile che anche lui, stia pensando alla stessa idiozia che mi è appena balenata alla mente. Il filo rosso del destino.

"Te lo faccio lavare e poi te lo restituisco, ok?" si mette di fretta in tasca il mio asciugamano, insieme al filo staccato. Annuisco perchè non riesco a fare altro al momento. Ho la tachicardia, mi sento il viso in fiamme e la gola secca.

M'inchino ancora una volta per ringraziare lui e Mister Mikami. Poi afferro i miei pacchi e mi fiondo nella hall del Campus. Mi stringo una mano sul petto perchè ho paura che mi esploda il cuore. Esiste davvero il destino?


End file.
